vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Kentari
*'Created by:' Garry Stahl this week. *'Appearance:' Vista City game *'Number of Members:' Approximately 3 billion. *'Nature of Members:' Humans, an apparent transplant from Earth. They are Human to all the places with the exception of some interesting genetic drift, green hair has cropped up. It looks to have replaced the occasional blond. *'Planets:' Kentari -- There are no large nations. The world is broken into thousands of mid sized islands. The largest of which hold two nations. Tech level is 13 with anomalies. Defter -- Colony world in the early stages of development. A lot of axe and plow log cabin stuff. The planet is rife with eat you monsters and TeNGO. It is a three month impulse driven trip form Kentari to Defter. Men are men, women are women and little fuzzy creatures from Beta Centarui are little fuzzy creatures from Beta Centarui. *'Government:' City State and super city state. As the natural borders limit nation size the city state has remained the rule. Direct democracy is the usual form of government at the local level. The planet is experimenting with a Republic of the World. Each national tyrant has elected the World Tyrant. They are heavily dependent on computers for the administration of the government and the polling of the citizens. The Kentari will vote on anything. Kentari has signed the Lost Persons Treaty. *'Culture:' The culture is a different look at Hellenic Greek developed without other cultural impact for 20 centuries. They do not have a prudish bone in their culture. Clothing is the usual thing, but being nude is unremarkable and unremarked on. Magic is used extensively for sensual and erotic purposes. Culture in all its expression varies from island nation to island nation. While they all started as Hellenic Greeks they are no longer this. Greek culture has heavily flavored everything, this is true. Politicians still wear long robes and thick beards as an example. However, 2000 years of growth and people having opinions have developed as many variations on that basic idea as there are nations. *'Religion:' Several related to the ancient Greek belief systems. None are taken too seriously. With the revelation of the Enlightenment Movement on Earth the Kentari are taking a second look at the old beliefs. Maybe divine help is possible. *'Game Role:' Familiar aliens. *'World Role:' Transplanted life baby. *'Relative Influence:' They are now major players in the Corps of Discovery. Regular star liner service is available from Earth. *'Public or Secret?:' Very public, it's hard to hide a planet. *'Publicly Stated Goal:' *'Relative Wealth:' One binary star system, two planets. *'Group advantages:' War is going out of style. *'Special Abilities:' Normal Humans. They have the usual number of psionic abilities per capa, Meta Humans are rare. Magic abilities are common. *'Group disadvantages:' *'Special disadvantages:' *'Those who favor them:' *'Those opposed to them:' *'Area of Operation:' Alpha Centaurus system *'Headquarters Location:' Néos-Olympia, Megálo Nisí, Kentari *'Public Face:' *'Notable Members:' Tyrant Lez -- The current World Tyrant, shucking and jiving by the bucket load with the sudden and unexpected contact with Earth. *'History of the Organization:' From there own legends and history the Kentari are transplanted from Earth. They are aware of this. "The act of the gods" is all but beaten into all of them. They came from people that had colonized Sikelia (Sicily). The mountain called Etna belched forth fire and ash, the town was threatened by devastation and death and the ancestors were not there anymore. The first three villages found themselves in their homes, with their crops and animals, but all the world around was changed as was the sky. It was many years later they managed to triangulate on the bright stars and figured they had been moved. 4.03 light years. Yes, even their year was different. Not many people credit gods for this any more. But what peoples of the stars did it they know not. The people spread quickly it was imperative they learn and learn fast. One the first tools reached for was magic. The local magic level was better than Earth (16), it was shortly found that making things like minotaurs only required a lustful encounter with a bull. People got more careful about kinks. In the last Century war is something going out of fashion. While the various states vie with each other for who is best the last guy that started a shooting war used atomic weapons some 70 years ago. His own people tore him apart when the opposition replied in kind. That island is still avoided. Over the last 70 years the tyrants have realized that mutual assured destruction is real, and it means destruction. They have pointed the bombs, but not used them. the firing switches have rusted in place. Sport is the usual means of national contest and pride and they take sport very seriously. *'Current:'Kentari is the first world contacted by Earth. It is in the In Centari system. Alpha Centari a3, Located at Near Space 0/+1/-4 A signal was conformed as coming from the Centari system. The ADF Improbable carried an Earth scanning team to have a better look. The Kentari are having a rocking time seeking new life and new civilizations through a much more active version of the SETI project. They are now building warp drive powered ships and running all over. Contact noted they are not Earth. Religion took a very different turn here and the morals of the Ten Commandments never made an impact. Magic is mainly used as a sex aid. Public nudity is unremarked on. Sexually damn little is frowned on and no, it isn't illegal. This is having a major impact with some Earth cultural elements as the Kentari are Human in every discernible way. Aneilogs frolicking like that is one thing, but Humans? The Kentari government has joined the Corps of Discovery They have offered cadets and experienced space officers to the Corp. Blackmane's Comics & Games has been importing comics from Kentari. At first by magic and Express. With the regular starliner route now open general trade and passenger travel is now easy. We expect to see much more of our near neighbors. Category:Alien Gazetteer Category:Planets Category:Space